time to let you go
by Lilyyunqi
Summary: something written in the point of view of Meiling, based on the events in episode 60. with a bit of lyrics from Jolene by Dolly Parton.


Syaoran. One words. A name. Yet it means the world to me. He is my cousin. My best friend. My 'fiancé'. My most precious person. I love him. More than anyone will ever love him. To me, he is everything. Yet to him I am merely a best friend, family. That's all.

When we were little, I made him promise that before he finds someone he love more than me, I shall be his bride. It seemed like a good enough promise to me, one that will last. Until he met her. It is just like that song isn't it.

Your beauty is beyond compare  
with flaming locks of auburn hair  
with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring  
your voice is soft like summer rain  
and I cannot compete with you

Every time, he turns to look at her, every time he says her name, I can do nothing but stand there and watch, as I cried silently on the inside. She is prettier, than me, better than me in everyway, kind, selfless, happy. Most of all, she is a person who possesses great magical power who is not a hindrance to you, like me. Yet I can't help but want you to be happy more than anything. It is just like Tomoyo said: the greatest happiness for me is to let the person I most like have the most happiness. But after all, I am only human. I can't help the way I feel when I saw you together. Somewhere deep inside, I knew distinctively that this is going to end like this, the first time I saw them together. _Sakura dressed in the shirt that I bought for him, standing in the living room talking to him._ When all the while I foolishly believed that it was nothing, he will still be mine at the end of the day. Now when it is all finished, I realised how wrong I am, from the minute he first saw her, I was reduced to nothing more that a childhood friend and relative. No matter what I do, he is lost to me forever.

Syaoran is a good person, too good. He was afraid that he'll hurt me, so he postponed telling me over and over again, even though it was obvious to everyone. I see it in his eyes everyday. All he's done was merely delaying the inevitable. He thought that it will not hurt me as much, but all the while I was simply left hanging to the thin thread of hope that he will come back. When he finally said it, it was too much to bear. 'Then our engagement is off.' I tried to make it light and laugh through it, but I hardly managed hold it together as I rushed out of the doors. I can only be thankful that he did not hear the edge in my voice as tears threatened to pour.

That night I stayed over at Tomoyo's place, I dare say she is the only one who knew what was coming, while the pair of them fell unsuspectingly for each other. I should hate Sakura for what she has done, but I can't, not even a thread of dislike, knowing that she is a great girl and the right one for Syaoran.

The next morning, he stood away from me at the airport, timid after last night. I wanted more than anything to hug him like I used to a tell him how much I like him, but our engagement is history, right now no matter how painful it is to admit, we are nothing but friends and family now. No matter how hard it is, it's time for me to move on.

**A/N: Personally, I think Meiling is the only character that is real in the story, because of all the different emotions she expresses and the way she matures throughout the story due to the different events especially episode 60. She dares to love, to hate, she is extremely defensive of both herself and the ones she loves and hates losing. She is selfish in her own way, yet willing to sacrifice her happiness for the happiness of the one she loves. I wrote this pretty much out of boredom, it is not brilliant, I was trying to show what Meiling was feeling when she called off the engagement. Anyway, thanks for reading and I would seriously appreciated reviews. Thanks!**

**P.S. If anyone wants me to write more in Meiling's POV, let me know I am more than happy.**


End file.
